A mobile communication device comprises a transceiver enabling the communication to a base station within the mobile communication network. The transceiver typically comprises a signal processor which is configured to process the outbound communication signal. The processing may comprise digital-to-analog conversion and amplifying the outbound communication signal. So, the signal processor may comprise a power amplifier. Such power amplifiers have to deliver high output power at high efficiency. For example, a cellular power amplifier has a peak output power which should be at 30 dBm (corresponding to approx. 1 W). Assuming an efficiency of 30 to 50% for the power amplifier, the power dissipation of same amounts to 2 or 3 W. In order to increase the battery life as much as possible the supply power is normally delivered by a switched DCDC converter which is used as a power supply having low power dissipation and which may be configured for envelope tracking. However, the DCDC converter may influence the outbound communication signal.